Definition
by Redrosesthroughbrowneyes
Summary: Mai had heard a word in class which is a common word in England, and her teacher will not tell her what it means. This means it's time to ask the narcissitic boss. Little did she know when she would ask him he would nearly have a heart attack.RxR One-Shot


Mai stood by the stove of the (very, very) small kitchenette at the SPR office, making tea- and wondering how she should or if she should ask something.

"_Would Naru even know what it means, but my teacher seemed to crack up when we asked what it meant in English class_. _That stupid book we are reading- and we can not continue class until somebody finds out what it means , wait maybe I should check the dictionary."_

She then reached above a cabinet, where Naru keeps spare books _, "come on- a doctor has to have one- and I don't want to hear 'I am Oliver Davis and I am too smart for a dictionary' crap"_

She finally stood on the bottom shelf and tried to grab one book, but ended up with all of the books falling on her.

There was a loud thud as she hit the floor, along with all of the books falling on her.

Naru heard the fall and the 'ow' that came right after that.

He looked up from his book and called , "Klutz," but to his surprise he got no response from that, just silence. No mumbling 'idiot scientist' no nothing.

"_Well she might be finally learning her place."_

He smirked to himself and brought the book on Hindu legends to his face, but pretty soon the smile faded from his lips _, "what if she didn't answer because she couldn't answer- what if when she fell she hit her head on something and had a stroke. What if she landed on something sharp, and it is causing her to bleed out- she could be dead..,"_

He quickly rose _, "maybe I should -just go check on her, just to be safe."_

He put the book down and walked out of his office, as he walked down the hall he noticed Lin had his door closed, but you could still hear him typing behind it.

He then rounded the corner to the kitchen holding his breath to what he was going to fine.

He then let the breath out when he saw Mai, just sitting on the ground, the cabinet wide open and some of the books that were up there were now on the ground with Mai having a dictionary open, focusing on it intently.

He assess that all of the damage she has was a small bruise on her left cheek which seemed to not bother her at all.

"Amazing Mai- you seem to actually be taking an interest in reading, and words with English- even more impressive."

She only then seemed to notice him, she glared at him and muttered , "jerk."

He smirked at this and looked at the books and could hear the kettle whistling.

"Just get this mess cleaned up and get tea to my office within ten minutes without another mess up."

Her face began to turn seven shades of red at this comment, which only brought him more amusement as he turned around and walked back to his office.

Mai then got up and brushed her skirt off, she smelt like old parchment now _, "great I smell like Naru's office."_

She took the kettle off the stove and began to put up all of the other books as the tea set.

"_Now lets see, snitch_, _snivel, snob_, _snood- uhh it is not in here!"_

She sighed , "_I guess I am stuck with asking captain know it all."_

It had been a year since the Gene incident, and she could still not get it out of her head, I mean finding out an icon among her friends was her boss, the person she had been dreaming was his dead twin brother, and then she confessed she loved him and he just cut her down at that comment saying she only loved Gene.

"_If I do, why does my heart always pound like this when I think of Naru- or see him."_

She shrugged it off _, "no don't think of that- he made his feelings clear that day, and I just have to respect that."_

Mai then picked up the platter and walked to her boss' office. She balanced the tray and knocked on the door.

"Opened."

She then opened the door to the dimly lit office with the only slivers of light coming from the semi closed blinds, and her black clad boss in the middle of the room, behind his desk with his nose in a book.

She shakily walked up to his desk and put the cup and saucer on his desk. No gesture came from him of thanks or anything, he only grabbed the cup and took a few sips, but soon his piercing blue eyes went up to his brunette assistant's face which seemed like a child's face when they are hiding something.

"What is it Mai?"

He then brought the cup back to his mouth.

Mai then snapped back into the reality , "oh- um well I was wondering something."

"Well if that is not the most obvious statement you have ever made then I do not know what is."

She ignored the hurtful quiet and said , "well - I am in English class. My- err teacher is from Scoland."

"Mai are you talking about Scotland."

She blushed and nodded , "and- and he brought in a book that was on of his favourites from there."

"_She seems pretty nervous about asking me this- I wonder what -it- is."_

"Well there was this word in it, and none of us ever heard it before when we asked him what it was he began kind of laughing and said the first person to find out what the word is will get a whole bunch of bonus points on our finals."

"So are you failing English Mai."

Her face turned a brighter red, and then he knew the answer to that question.

He sighed and picked up the cup again , "alright what is the word," he then brought the cup to his lips.

"Snogging."

Naru's eyes then widened and he began to cough up tea.

Mai only stood there confused as he did this, after a minute he finally looked up at her _, "is she serious? She has never heard that word before, well I guess it is just a common word in the UK, not really the rest of the world. She does look kind of cute when she gets that confused look on her face."_

He then straightened up, not knowing how explain this to her, for the fact it is slightly uncomfortable, and very unprofessional.

"Well is the teacher new."

She nodded , "the last teacher we had was from America."

He sighed and muttered , "figures."

"What?"

"Nothing- well it is a very common word used in the British Isles, but not much more in the world which might be why you never heard it before."

"Oh I see, so you do know what it means since you are from England." Mai smiled _, "yes, yes , yes- no summer school!"_

"Well-yes, now it can be a noun or a verb. When you use it as a noun it is just Snog." His heartbeat began to quicken , "and there are two different ways to use the word as a verb, like as you say snogging or snogged if you go into pass tense."

She seemed to be getting more excited , "so verb like run, jump, eat." _"It is so cool to hear him talk right now, his accent is so great when he speaks English- it is nothing like how they teach us to speak in school, but he can quickly speak Japanese perfectly without any traces of an old accent in his voice."_

He averted his eyes down , "yeah- something like that,"

"_Does she have to get this excited over this. But I feel happy right now that I can make her this happy, well kind of."_

She smiled, "so what does it mean."

Naru only looked away as she said this, it felt like his heart had stopped.

"Naru- what does it mean??"

"......"

"Naru!"

He then rose up , "it is just hard to say, alright."

She took a few steps back and said , "oh- okay sorry, wait you did say it was a verb then show me."

He shook his head.

"Please."

"No."

Mai then went back to his desk and leaned over it slightly , "Please Naru- pwease."

He then turned to her _, "did she just try to say please in English, it sounded like a five year old trying to say please, but she is really trying to understand what it means...,"_

Naru then walked round his desk and began to walk towards Mai, her smile dropped as she began to walk back as he kept on getting closer. Her face began to turn red again.

She then felt the back of a wall, and her heart sank _, "what- what is he doing!"_

He put his arms at both side of her where there was no escape.

Naru's pulse quickened, some part of him was just wrenching at him to do it, it felt like that side had finally taken over him.

"_I must be mad."_

He then pressed his lips against hers, and her eyes widened with shock, but pretty soon her body relaxed and returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck after running her fingers through his hair. He then wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground slightly with ease. Both of their hearts began pounding harder and harder, but neither cared or stopped.

After a few minutes Naru pulled away and Mai looked at him , "what's wrong."

"I have answered your question- you still have not answered mine- I have been waiting nearly a year."

She looked at his face which was stone cold, it was obvious he was being honest and serious. She thought of the pain she felt that night, now horrible it felt _, "I never though of how he felt about it."_

"Mai, just tell me."

Mai smiled and then kissed him again , "you," she giggled , "I was already in love with you before he even showed up."

A smile then came across his face, an genuine smile- she had really never seen on his face.

Lin then walked out down the hall, leaving the man that called the office for a case on hold and walked to Naru's office.

He opened the door slightly and looked in. He quickly closed the door after seeing Naru and Mai making out. _"It just had to be me to see that- huh of course it has. Well at least it is later than never."_

He then walked back down the hallway, trying to get the image out of his head, but then smiled to himself _, "maybe I should go give Madoka a call."_

* * *

Here is a one shot I just thought of, and if anyone is wondering

snog Brit. informal verb (snogged, snogging) kiss and caress amorously. noun an act or spell of kissing and caressing.  
-ORIGIN of unknown origin.

I got that from Oxford University Press

Oh yeah I don't own anything -blah, blah, blah you know the drill- oooo, green button, press it to save humanity- or not- yeah probably not, well see yah

RxR

=(^.^)=

I know the characters and this is a little ooc- oh well still cute


End file.
